


【授權翻譯】最後一份 The Last Portion

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 聖誕節，在霍格沃茨的教員休息室裡，只剩下了一份無花果不定。事情變得一團糟了。短故事。AU
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】最後一份 The Last Portion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Portion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087406) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

在霍格沃茨教師休息室，只剩下一份美味的無花果布丁。在場人士都小心地觀察着其他人，手虛虛地放在魔杖附近。誰會大膽地（和不明智地）取得它呢？

特里勞妮教授身體前傾，眼神狂熱。「我看到自己在好好地品嚐著每一口。」

「荒謬！」格蘭傑教授直率地說，奪取了布丁。

「身為校長，這是我的，格蘭傑。」斯內普校長冷淡地說。

「不。」赫敏甜美地說。

斯內普笑了。「 _ 布丁飛來！ _ 」他命令。

不幸地，其他人正在做同樣的事。碗最終落在煙囪裡，而布丁的屍體則四散各處。

「黑魔法布丁！」特里勞妮低聲抱怨。

羞愧地，大家都毫無異議。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
